Peter Pan (VHS)
Peter Pan VHS Peter Pan (September 21, 1990) * Orange-Red Warnings * "Coming to Theaters" * The Rescuers Down Under Sneak Preview * "Now on Videocassette" * The Little Mermaid Preview * 1989 Walt Disney Classics Logo * 1985 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Opening Credits (Song: "The Second Star to the Right") * Meet the Darling Family * Bedtime/The Shadow * Peter Chases his Shadow/Peter and Wendy Meet * John and Michael Meet Peter/Tinker Bell in a Sulky Mood * Peter Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" * Meet Captain Hook and the Pirates/Smee vs. Tick-Tock * Captain Hook Attacks Peter and the Darling Children * Meet the Lost Boys/Tinker Bell Tries to Murder Wendy * "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Indians * Peter and Wendy Meet the Mermaids/Captain Hook Takes Tiger Lily * Peter Tricks Captain Hook/Saving Tiger Lily * Captain Hook's Next Plan * "What Made the Red Man Red" * Tinker Bell Helps Captain Hook * Big Chief Peter/'I Had a Mother Once' * "Your Mother and Mine"/Taken by Captain Hook * "The Elegant Captain Hook"/A Bomb * Peter Cares for Tinker Bell/Battle on the Ship * The Final Battle/'Hook is a Codfish' * Home Again/"You Can Fly" (Reprise) * "The End" = Peter Pan: 45th Anniversary Edition (March 3, 1998) * Green Warnings (Late 90's Version) * Walt Disney Company Intro * "Join Us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures" * Mulan Preview * "Coming to Video" * The Little Mermaid Preview * Flubber Preview * The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars Preview * Melody Time Preview * "Join Us After the Feature" * "Feature Presentation" * 1994 Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection Logo * THX Logo * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * RKO Radio Pictures Logo * Main Title (Song: "The Second Star to the Right")/Meet the Darling Family * George's Argument/Bedtime/The Shadow * Peter Chases His Shadow/Wendy and Peter Meet * John and Michael Meet Peter/Peter Teaches the Children * "You Can Fly" * Meet Captain Hook and the Pirates/Smee vs. Tick-Tock * A Close Shave/Captain Hook Attacks Peter and the Darling Children * Meet the Lost Boys/Tinkerbell Tries to Murder Wendy * "Following the Leader"/Captured by the Indians * Peter and Wendy Meet the Mermaids/Captain Hook Takes Tiger Lily * Peter Tricks Captain Hook/Saving Tiger Lily * Captain Hook's Next Plan * "What Made the Red Man Red" * Tinkerbell Helps Captain Hook * Big Chief Peter/'I Had a Mother Once' * "Your Mother and Mine"/Taken by Captain Hook * "The Elegant Captain Hook"/Peter's Present * The Explosion/Peter Saves Tinkerbell * Wendy Walks the Plank/'No Splash'/The Battle * Peter vs. Hook/'Hook is a Codfish' * Back at Home/"You Can Fly" (Reprise) * "The End" * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Short Version) * You Can Fly: The Making of Peter Pan (Hosted by Corey Burton) = Peter Pan: Special Edition (February 12, 2002) * Navy Blue Warnings * Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) * Beauty and the Beast Preview * "Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" * Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun Preview * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Preview * Monsters, Inc. Preview * 101 Dalmatians II: Patch's London Adventure Preview * "Now Available to Own on Video and DVD" * Disney's American Legends Preview * "Join Us After the Movie" * "Feature Presentation" * "This film has been modified..." * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Main Title (Song: "The Second Star to the Right") * Beginning Scene * Last Night in the Nursery * Poor Nana * On the Rooftop * Wendy Meets Peter * What's a Kiss * Fairy Dust * "You Can Fly" * "A Pirate's Life * Legend of the Croc * Hook and Smee * Double the Powder and Shorten the Fuse * Follow Tinker/Tinker's Treachery * Peter Banishes Tinker * March of the Lost Boys * Indians Capture the Lost Boys * Mermaid Lagoon * Bad Day at Skull Rock * Peter Pan and Captain Hook Fight Scene * Captain Hook's Plan * Indians * "What Made the Red Man Red" * Tinknapped * Big Chief Flying Eagle/'I Had a Mother Once' * "Your Mother and Mine" * Farewell Peter * "The Elegant Captain Hook" * A Present for Peter Pan * Peter Rescues Tinker Bell * Pen or Plank/'No Splash' * Peter Pan vs. Hook * 'I'm a Codfish' * Home Again/"You Can Fly" (Reprise) * "The End" * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Short Variant) * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * Peter Pan: Return to Never Land Theatrical Teaser Trailer = Peter Pan: Return to Never Land (August 20, 2002) * Navy Blue Warnings * Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) * "Coming Soon to Theaters" * Treasure Planet Theatrical Teaser Trailer * "Coming Soon to Own on Video and DVD" * The Rookie Preview * Mickey's House of Villains Preview * Monsters, Inc. Preview * Beauty and the Beast Preview * 101 Dalmatians II Patch's London Adventure Preview * Toon Disney Commercial * "Feature Presentation" * "This film has been modified..." * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo * Opening (Song: "The Second Star to the Right") * Edward Leaves for War * Jane Gets a Present to Danny * Wendy Gets Concerned/Jane and Nanatwo Survive the War * In the Bomb Shelter * Wendy Warns a Story to Danny About Peter * 'Back if You Were Fun'/Evacuation * Wendy and Jane's Argument * "I'll Try"/Getting Taken * Jane Gets Taken/Off to Neverland * "Here We Go Another Plan"/Peter's Arrival * Peter Saves Jane * Peter Meets Jane * Flight through Neverland * Jane Meets the Lost Boys * Hook Gets Afraid by the Octopus/Jane Tries to Go Home * Jane Gets Frustrated * Tinkerbell is Sick/Jane and Hook's Conversation * "Treasure Hunt Song" * Taken * "I'll Try" (Reprise) * The Final Battle/Hook's Death * Going Back Home * End Credits (Song: "Do You Believe in Magic") * 1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Silent Variant) Peter Pan: Platinum Edition (March 6, 2007) *Gold Walt Disney Home Entertainment Logo (With Blue Background) *Disney's Fast Play Menu *The Jungle Book Preview *Meet the Robinsons Theatrical Teaser Trailer *Peter Pan: Return to Never Land Preview *Tinker Bell Preview *2007 Disney DVD Logo *Warning Screen *Anti-Piracy Warning Screen *1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo *RKO Radio Pictures Logo *Opening Credits/"The Second Star to the Right" *All This Has Happened Before… *Nursery Games *Nana is Put Out for the Night *Peter Searches For His Shadow *Wendy Meets Peter *Michael and John Wake Up *Peter Teaches the Children to Fly/"You Can Fly" *Off to Never Land! *Never Land/"A Pirate's Life *A Close Shave for Captain Hook *A Dream Come True *"Following the Leader" *The Boys are Captured by the Indians *Peter and Wendy at Mermaid Lagoon *Captain Hook Captures Tiger Lily *Peter's Prank *A Codfish on a Hook *A Setback for Captain Hook *Smee Brings News of Danger *"What Makes the Red Man Red?" *Captain Hook Tricks Tinker Bell *Back at Hangman's Tree *"Your Mother and Mine" *"The Elegant Captain Hook" *Tink Goes to Peter's Rescue *The Pen or the Plank *Peter Pan the Avenger *The Final Showdown *Captain Pan Sets Sail for London *Back in the Nursery *Restoration Credits *1990 Walt Disney Pictures Logo (Short Variant)